Rise of the Maximals
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Inspired by Assentation of the Predacons. This story take the whole Jack becoming a Techno Organic Transformer in a different direction. (Bad summery but give it a chance anyway.
1. Origin of the Spider

Rise of the Maximals

Origin of the Spider

Okay, Time for a Transformers fic. So, I was reading 'Assension of the Predacons' and the thought came to me. Why not have Jack and Airachnid become Maximals and have Airachnid turn good? Also why not Raf and Miko becoming Transformer?. Just for the record, this take place just before Beast Hunters. But Predakings ability to transform is already known to Shockwave. I hope all enjoy. So without further delay... Let's kick it up.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Deep within the ruins of Cybertron, Shockwave was busy with another one of his experiments when Predaking walked in and bowed.

"Commander Shockwave, I hope I'm not over stepping my bounds. But I was under the impression that once we had Predacon bones it would only be a matter of time before there would be more Predacon troops for lord Megatron." The Predacon leader said confused.

"Unfortunately Predaking, the bones we were able to get did not have a sufficient enough amount of Predacon DNA to clone even 1. That, coupled with the fact that most others were destroyed, means cloning Predacons would be impossible." Shockwave responded.

"Then perhaps clones aren't the method to use." A voice from the shadows said as Predaking pointed his blaster at the source.

"Who are you?" Predaking asked in a threatening tone before Shockwave put his hand on the Predacon's arm."

"Calm yourself Predaking." Shockwave said. "This is an old college of mine. Hello Gamma Q" As Shockwave said the being stepped out of the shadows. Revealing a black and read being with a tree-like statue with 5 faces. The front 1 being an Egyptian style face. (Just google search Alpha Q from Transformers Energon. He's pretty much that. But the metal parts are black and red instead of silver and green.)

"Hello my old friend." Gamma Q said to Shockwave. "Now down to business. I understand you are making techno organic solders." Gamma Q stated.

"We were." Shockwave confirmed. "However our plans to create clones from the bones of ancient Predacons has failed." He said irritated before looking back up to Gamma Q. "But I assume since you are here, you plan to continue you tests with your serum."

"Indeed, but I require my old test subject as well as a Human 1." Gamma Q said.

" I have just the Human in mind." Shockwave said pulling up an image on the monitor screen. "The boy who was given the key to Vecter Sigma." He said as Gamma Q looked at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Why would Prime give the key to this boy?" Gamma Q asked as his face changed to a demonic looking face. "From what I have studied of Humans, he seems to be lower on there physical spectrum." He said as Shockwave turned to him.

"Evidently, Prime must see something within the boy. Something I believe we can turn to our favor." Shockwave said in a voice that conveyed a smirk that his face could not.

"Commander Shockwave. Please allow me to retrieve the boy for your experiment." Predaking requested just before Gamma Q's face changed again. This time to a hefty face with a large forehead.

"That won't be necessary my reptilian friend." Gamma Q said as several shadows appeared behind him. "This task requires a bit more speed." He said as all 5 of his faces smirked

Meanwhile back on earth, Jack was walking through the Autobot base before coming to the vault where they kept the relics from Cybertron. As well a certain hunter in a stasis pod. Jack was standing in front of the pod, simply staring at it as he heard the loud footsteps of an Autobot. Turning around, Jack found that the Autobot in question was Optimus Prime.

"Is something troubling you, Jackson?" The Autobot leader asked the young Human.

"I was just wondering..." Jack began as he turned back towards Airachnid. "What could have made her the way she is?" He asked, referring both to the spiderbot's insanity and her physical form.

"Well, believe it or not, Airachid was once an Autobot." Opnimus said causing Jacks eyes to widen in shock.

"What!?" Jack nearly yelled as Optimus nodded.

"Yes. Back in those days I knew her as Skyreacher." Optimus began getting Jack's full attention. "She was 1 of the few Autobots who elected to take an aerial form. She was 1 of the most loyal Autobots you would ever meet. A capable solder, an excellent medic and a fierce friend." Optimus said reminiscing of a great comrade.

"Wait, if she was so loyal, then what happened to make her join the Decepticons?" Jack asked hoping to get a better understanding as Optimus continued the story.

"I am afraid that I am quite unsure of the details. But, from what I have been told, she was captured by the Decepticons and tortured. No one heard from her for months until she reemerged. No longer the friend we once knew but as the vicious spiderbot assassin. So twisted by the Decepticons that she would even extinguish the spark of her own brother." Optimus said with sorrow in his voice.

"Her brother?" Jack asked.

" Bumblebee Ratchet and her old team are the only ones to know this. But Skyreacher was the sister... of Tailgate." Optimus said as Jack paled at this revolation before something dawned on him.

"Wait! Couldn't the Decepticons have brainwashed her or something to make her the complete sadist she is now?" Jack asked.

"It is the most likely explanation." Optimus responded.

"Then maybe we can get her back to the way she was!" Jack exclaimed with hope in his eyes.

"Perhaps. But even if we could regain Skyreacher, the guilt of her past actions would likely make her unable to fight again." Optimus reasoned.

"Even so, it beats her being in the condition she's in now." Jack argued gaining a smile from the Prime.

"Your spirit never fails to impress me, Jackson. Perhaps 1 day, it could even return Skyreacher to the Fem she once was. Optimus said before walking out of the room as Jack turned his atention back to Airachnid's pod.

"Yeah... someday. I'll get to talk to the real you." Jack said in a whisper. Just then, a small beeping red light began to blink on the back of Airachnid's neck. This did not go unnoticed by Jack who began to look at it curiously.

Suddenly, what apeared to be a black ground bridge appeared behind Jack. Within seconds what appeared to be bipedal shark-like robots flooded the room as an alarm sounded. several of the shark robots then transformed in to stout robot forms. 1 of them then grabbed jack and 2 others picking up the pod which held Airachnid.

Just then the Autobots rushed in blaster drawn. "Jack, hold on!" Arcee called out as she blasted 1 of the sharkbots before transforming he blaster back to a hand and reaching for Jack. Just then, 1 of the sharkbots still in shark mode clamped its jaws down on Arcee's side causing her to fall over in pain as the sharkots went through there bridge with many more blocking the Autobots from following.

"JACK!" Arcee called out as the bride closed in front of her optics. 'No. Not again.' Arcee thought upon seeing her Human partner being taken from her. Suddenly, the remaining sharkbots began to glow and with seconds, each of them vaperised themselves.

The Autobots stood in total silence, unable to process what just happened. There friend was gone and the only lead to finding him was now nothing but air.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

And there you go. The first chapter of my first Transformers fic. I hope you liked it and sorry if it was to short. But it was just supposed to be setup for the next chapter. Now, before I go there are 2 things I want input on. 1: I'm not sure weather to have this be a stair Jack x Airachnid fic or to have Harem elements with Jack Airachnid, Arcee and Miko. 2: I was thinking of having Jack be Leobreaker, Miko, be Airazor and Raf be Nightscream. But nothing is final yet. So I'd love to see your idea. But I will NOT make Jack in to Silverbolt. Well, until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Rise of the Lion

Chapter 2

Rise of the Lion

Sorry this took so long. The chapter got deleted during some updates to my computor. Now, on to the reviews.

Dragon Force Ranger: Thanks for your suggestions and stay tuned till the end.

guest 1: Okay, harem it is.

guest 2: Hope this one is to your liking.

Smart Kira: Thanks. I will.

GreyKing46: I feel that both Leobreaker and Cheetor fit Jack well. But Leobreaker would fit better leading them.

guest 3: Went back and fixed that.

Cf96: Okay.

animefan 29: I pmed you on your issues and thanks for reviewing.

bleach1990: Here it is. Hope you like it.

RenaTamer: I don't hate Silverbolt. I just don't think he fits with Jack. Also the big thing with Arcee will be learning to trust Airachnid.

RD: I did not know that. I just picked Leobreaker cause he's awesome.

Jacob Deitz: Probably gonna do that. And hope you like the update.

Code R.R: Thanks

Mazamba: Okay, making it a harem. Also, I like Jack x Miko as well. Also love Jack x Arcee.

Alright then... Let's kick it up!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Arcee was sitting in her quarters, still distraught over the events of the day. "I should have been faster." She said in a whisper as Optimus came up to her and put a warm fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"There was nothing that any of us could have done. Those creatures caught us all off guard." Optimus said.

"And that's supposed to comfort me?" Arcee snapped. "You basically just told me that Jack is likely dead because none of us were good enough to protect him!" She shouted before realising what she was doing. "O...Optimus I...I'm sorry. It's just..." Optimus placed his hand on her shoulder once more before she could finish.

"It is alright Arcee. I understand, and I assure we will find him." Optimus assured the fem.

"Yeah, we will." Arcee said trying to convince herself of that more than anything. "So... how did the humans take it when you told them what happened?" She asked as the Prime let out a sigh.

"They are all grieving in their own ways." Optimus said before going on to explain what he meant. "Bulkhead and Wheeljack have taken Miko for what the three of them call 'Therapeutic destruction'. Rapheal has been completely entranced in his computer. Agent Fowler has requested his superiors to increase surveillance to locate the Decepticons." He explained.

"And what about June?" Arcee asked in concern for the mother of her partner.

"I showed her the footage of the incident and she believes as I do. Those creatures were clearly attempting to capture Jackson without harming him." Optimus explained before his eyes became softer. "She is also quite concerned about you.

"Tell her I'll be fine and that I promise her that I will find Jack." Arcee said as her confidence began to rise. 'And that promise goes out to you partner... Where ever you are' She thought as though sending a telepathic message to Jack. Not knowing that where he was, a chain of events was being set in motion that would change everything forever.

(Gamma Q's ship in orbit above Earth)

Jack had just woken up in an energy cage. He looked around his enviroment to see if any thing coul be found to help him escape. However instead of finding escape path, he found a certain spiderbot strapped to a table nearby.

"Airachnid?" Jack asked as he tried to get up before being held back by some sort of energy chains.

"Jack? What's going on?" Airachinid asked while struggling to get loose.

"Wish I knew." Jack replied. "One minute I'm in the Autobot base looking at. some of the artifacts..." Jack stumbled not wanting Airachinid to know what or who he was really looking at. " Next thing I know, you start beeping and a bunch of land shark things came through a ground bridge and grabbed the both of us." He explained before Airachnids optics went wide.

"Land sharks? Oh no. Oh no!" Airachnid was very clearly showing panic.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked knowing that what ever could get Airachnid worried did not bode well for him.

"I believe that would be me." Gamma Q said as he walked out of the shadows with his pharaoh face forward.

"Gamma Q." Airachnid snarled at the Quintesson.

"You don't seem to be to pleased to see me, Airachnid." Gamma Q said after shifting to a female looking face. "And to think. After all I've done for you." He said putting his tendril across her chin.

"Get away from her!" Jack shouted shocking both Airachnid and himself at his concern. Gamma Q's face then shifted back to the pharaoh one.

"Ah yes, the human." Gamma Q said before walking up in front of the energy cage and his face shifted back to the female looking one. "You really do have quite the spirit." He said as his face shifted to his demonic one. "That will do you well as a Predacon." He said surprising Airachnid and confusing Jack. Gamma Q then switched to a blue face with bull horns and what appeared to be a goatee. "Sharkticons. Place the boy in the CR chamber. I will place the spider in hers myself." He said as his shark like robots grabbed the still restrained Jack and placed him in the middle pod of three with Airachnid being placed in the pod to his right. "Now don't worry this wont hurt..." Gamma Q said before switching to his demonic face. "Much." He said before cackling as he pulled down a lever.

As the lever was pulled a yellow liquid poured in to the chambers. Within Airachnids pod, the fem was enduring agonizing pain as the legs on her back became thicker, she began grow spear like extensions on her elbows and the four horns on her helmet morphed in to a more gladiator like design with a red hourglass looking shape on the forehead.

Meanwhile within Jack's pod, he endured equal if not greater pain as his body began to shift with his bones cracking and growing, his flesh and organs began to become metallic, his blood being replaced with energon, and finally his heart being replaced with a spark. As Jacke lied within the pod, he began to hear something with his new audio receptors. It sounded like... crying.

Out side of the pods Gamma Q was feeling quite pleased with his work. That is until he heard his computor speak. "Warning, Shell Program deleted. Core consciousness of subject Airachnid online." Both Gamma Q and Jack heard the computer say.

"No matter. I shall just make another shell program. And this time, I'll make her completely loyal to Megatron." Gamma Q said with his pharaoh head.

"No... you... WON'T!" Jack called as he burst from the pod and grabbed Gamma Q before throwing him in to his lab table causing his serum to roll under random point across the room. The Sharkticons then rushed at Jack but in the adrenalin rush he was in none of them even touched him as he kept throwing them away before one of them his a control console and the ship began to fall from orbit.

'Such power. It's a shame he won't survive the crash.' Gamma Q thought as he opened a space bridge back to Cybertron.

As Jack recovered from his adrenalin rush, he noticed the ship was picking up speed and falling down to earth. Jack ran over to the pod still holding Airachnid and opened it causing the now fully techno organic spider bot to fall in to his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked as Airachnid began to stand up.

"I... I'm okay." She responded in a low voice, both happy to free of the Shell program and Guilty over everything it made her do.

"Do you think you can fly this thing?" He asked leading her to the controls. Airachnid regained her composure and looked over the readouts.

"We're falling to fast for me to regain any altitude. Best I can do is steer us away from any populated areas and pray to Primus we survive." She said getting a nod from Jack as she started to redirect the ship causing them to land in a large area surrounded by a tall circular wall naturally formed rock. Once they were sure the ship had landed safely, they stepped out and climbed the rocks to see where they were. "Anything look familiar?" Airachnid asked.

"I think we're in the African savanna." Jack said as he noticed a lion stalking a wildebeest. An idea then came to him as he began to scan the lion. As he did this, gold claws grew on his arms and legs before folding up on his forearms and shins, brownish gold armor surrounded his chest, and he gained a helmet with 2 horns on the back holding brown hair in the middle. Jack then transformed in to his new beast mode and let out a loud roar. Jack then smiled and got another idea. "These new skills might need a new name." He suggested.

"You have something in mind?" Airachnid asked.

"Yeah. Just call me..." He began before transforming back in to robot mode and smirked. "Leobreaker."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. Okay, just for the record. Airachnid will start going by Blackarachnia. Alright, now down to business. I've been getting some votes for who to make Raf and Miko and I've all but decided on making them Rhinox and a rule sixtythreed Cheetor. Nothing final yet but Raf will have to be decided in the next chapter or two. Also anyone want me to turn Optimus in to Optimal Optimus? Please vote in the reviews and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Adjustments

Chapter 4

Adjustments

Hey, sorry it's been so long. I've kind of been going throu writers block. Alright, you guys know the drill. On to the reviews.

bleach1990: Wait no longer.

duskrider: Beast wars Megatron will not play any factor as I already have Predaking filling that roll.

Adjuster: Easy. No lemons.

Jacob Dietz: Okay just to clear things up. When I said Opnimal Optimus, I meant just getting the tumbler and jet modes. Not the beast mode. As for the air support thing. I've thought of a good way around that. And as for June. I have thought of a pretty good beast (or should I say plant) mode for her. Also, It's cool about the repeat.

Cf96: See one responce above.

Guest 1: I don't know about that.

GereyKing:46 Thanks for all of your suggestions.

Mazamba: I've already decided on Miko and Raf. But thanks.

Or-Ian-do626: I'll try.

LegionnaireBlaze: I'll take your suggestion in to considoration

Kyuubi-Titan: Would have been to predictable.

Rubius: Yes to the first. No to the second.

The PhantomHokage: Thanks.

BlueFireReturns: Thanks. I will.

Guest 2: Sorry I didn't get it out by Xmas.

Descew MiCrose: I already decided.

StrikeLord: Yes.

ForswornRobot: Thanks. Here you go.

Guest 3: He won't become Primal. He would just get the Tumbler and Jet modes.

Hikari Nova: Here's the update and yes, she will start going by Blackarachnia.

Guest 4: In the next few chapters at least.

Alright now... Let's kick it up!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It had been a few hours since Jack had become Leobreaker and his adrenilen rush had long since warn off. As such he was simply sitting down, looking at his extened claws and thinking about the day events as Airachnid walked up with some medical supplies.

"What are you doing?" Leobreaker (I'll be refering to him as such from now on.) asked as the Spiderbot picked up a scanner from out of the box.

"I'm just running a scan of your vitals to make sure there are no negitive side effects to what ever it is Gamma Q did to us." She said as she turned on the scanner. After a few moments the scan was complete as signafied by the beeping of the device. Airachnid then looked over the device for a bit before getting an amazed look on her face and gave out a simple" Wow".

"What is it?" Leobreaker asked as he got up so he could look at the scanner. Airachinid lifted the scanner a bit so Leobreaker could see it better and began to explain.

"You see, even though some organs have been completly changed. Like your Heart becoming a Spark or your Appendix becoming a T-Cog. But other organs are the mostly same. Like most your digestive system. Infact acording to this, you could live both on energon or by eating." Airachnid finished explaining.

"Huh, I'd probably need a huge burger then." Leobreaker said with chuckle as he got a giggle from Airachnid. Who had just scanned herself to find that she had simmiler changes to her internal anatomy. "Man, were gonna have a lot of explaining when we get back to the Autobot base." He said before he noticed Airachnids face quickly turn solem. "You're not ready for that yet, are you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I can't. Not after everything I've done." She said before shifting her gaze to the human turned Lionbot. "And I know you're going to say it was all because of the shell program. But I could have done more to fight it." She said recalling how she kept watching from with in as the shell program forced her to attack the other Autobots and how it forced her to kill Tailgate. The thought of her late brother then caused Airachnid to sink further in to sadness.

"Okay, we'll just have to stay here until you're ready." Leobreaker said in a soothing voice causing Airachnid to look up at him in surprise.

"Why would you stay with me instead of going back to the Autobots?" She asked as Leobreaker got a tender smile on his face.

"Because right now, you need me more than they do." He said pulling her in to a hug.

"Thank you J... Leobreaker." Airachnid said in a whisper as she began to sob.

"It's okay, Airachnid and you can call me Jack when we're not in the field." Leobreaker said as Airachnid moved her heard further in to his chest.

"If it's all the same, I think I need a new name. After all, bad things come with 'Airachnid' and I don't think 'Skyreacher' fits me anymore either." She said still feeling guilty about her past actions.

Leobreaker the put his hand to his chin and thought. "How about... Blackarachnia. It fits with your new style and it sounds pretty badass." He said causing Airachnid to look up in thought.

"Yeah. I like it. Thanks." Blackarachnia (how I will refur to her from now on) said with a smile.

"No problem." Leobreaker said before yawning. "We should probably get some rest." He said gaining a nodd from Blackarachnia as the two of them went in to some sleeping quarters on the ship.

(Scene change: That night.)

Blackairachnia was tossing and turning in her sleep. If she could sweat, there would be a large pool of the stuff on her bed. After a few minutes, shot up screaming. Not even a few moment's later, Leobreaker ran in, sat down next to her down next to her, and put his arms around her.

"Are you okay? He asked as Blackarachnia pushed her head against his chest while sobbing.

"I dreamed back to when I was first being controlled by the shell program and I..." She couldn't finish speaking and she began crying out loud as she put her head even further in to Leobreaker's chest.

Leobreaker knew exactly what she was talking about thanks to what Optimus had told him before all of this started. "Shh. It's okay." He whispered trying to calm her down. After a few more minutes of crying, Blackarcnia finaly calmed down before falling asleep in Leobreaker's arms. A few minutes later Leobreaker also fell asleep.

Over the next few weeks, Leobreaker and Blackarachnia had began to grow closer. After a few nights and a few more nightmares, Leobreaker simply elected to sleep in her room to avoid any more.

In addition, Leobreaker had begun training with his new body and found that in addition to his claws, he also had developed the twice the enhanced hearing, smell and sight that your average lion had. He had also discovered that he could switch his vision to both night vision and infrared. In addition, while his lion form he could fire an emensly powerfull laser from his mouth.

Blackarachnia in the meentime had developed no new skills. But thanks to her late brother, she was mechanicaly inclind enough to make better defenses for their new hideout. (In my head Tailgate would have been an enginer.) She had managed to refit to cloaking device to where it hid the ship and made the mountain that it was in seem undamaged and she had also managed to create an incripted radio fequency for them to use without risk of being picked up by the Cons.

(Scene change: About a month having past)

Leobreaker had just gotten back from doing some hunting for food. He threw the food on a table in the lab causing a small vile (for Cybertronions at least) to roll out from under it.

Bending down to pick it up, Leobreaker found it to be the serum that changed him and Blackarachnia in to their current forms. After a few minutes Leobreaker was able to find six more viles of the serum.

'What should I do with this stuff?' Leobreaker thought to himself before he saw a rat running across the floor. "Hm, I wonder." He said as he looked to the two still intact CR chambers.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

There you go. Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it and just to be clear. Three of the Maximals will be created from animals as implied by the ending. Well, until next time. Keep on Keeping on.


	4. Return pt 1

Chapter 4

Return pt 1

Here we go, guys. Time to get to chapter 4. Sorry about the long wait. I've been suffering from writers block on quite a few of my stories and I've racking my brain for a good initial team of Preds. But now I'm back. Well anyway, on to the reviews.

daywalker03: Well, here's the thing about that. Lio Convoy is a Prime and right now, Jack at the moment isn't one.

Strike-Lord: Thank you.

Cf96: Thank you.

Jacob Deitz: And demo. Don't forget demo.

BlueFireReturns: Sorry for so much waiting.

Guest 1: Thank you.

LegionnaireBlaze: It does.

doctorbisharp: Thank you.

redwolf23456: Thank you.

SubSurvivor: Basically.

Sgt. M00re: Maybe.

Kamen Rider D-Trans: Yes. Yes you can

Guest 2: Both.

Guest 3: See one above.

Guest 4: Already decided yes on that.

Guest 5: Oh yeah, I completly forgot about G1 Arcee being Rattraps Great Aunt. Also, No Tigertron for now.

Meta1213: Tigerhawk: Might make an appearance later.

Guest 6: ...What?

Alcatraz23: Yeah I'm doing it.

Mr. deathright: Thanks and I will.

Fire girl 1999: I will.

Alright. Now, with out further delay... Let's kick it up!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It had been about a month and half since Leobreaker had found that Rat along with the Sirem in the room of the downed ship. In his curiosity, caught the Rat and put it the CR chamber. The action created a new smart mouth comrade for him by the name of Rattrap. After the initial success, Leobreaker and Blackarachnia decided that adding a few more members to their team would be a good idea for if and when they returned to help the Autobots. As such, Leobreaker had elected to find the most tactically effective creatures. In the end, he had decided on a Bat, a Hawk, and a Cobra and with that the team welcomed Nightscream, Airazor and Vibra. (I rule 63d Nightviper because the good guys needed more females.)

Each 1 of them had unique skills to bring to the table. Ratrap for example was able to hack in to computers with his tail as well as being able to dig. Airazor in addition to having talons that could tear through solid titianium, was able to grow extra feathers to witch were as a multitude of different grenades. (Frag, shock, cryo, ect) Nightscream had razor sharp wings and as would be expected with a Bat like transformer, had a powerful sonic blast he could use in both his robot and beast modes. Finally, Vipra had camouflage ability's as well as stingers which could be used to administer different typed of venom.

Of course not everything that had happened in the past month had been related to training. Obviously, Leobreaker and Blackarachnia had developed friendships with their new teammates. But had also finaly admited had finaly admited how they had been feeling ever since their little ordeal began and had admitted to being 'Sparkmates' as Cybertronians would say.

Morning had crept up on Leobreaker and Blackarachnia who had spent the night as they usually did. The 2 of them then walked in to the control room to find the rest of the team looking more than a little worried.

"What is it?" Leobreaker asked as Airazor walked up to him Blackarachnia.

"Leobreaker, something's happened to the Autobot base." She said as Leobreaker and Blackarachnia looked to each other and then quickly moved to the monitor station to see that not only was the plateau which housed the Autobot base was now little more than a pile of rubble. But the entire town of Jasper had been wiped off the map with a giant Decepticon tower in the center.

"Jack." Blackarachnia whipsered to Leobreaker as she saw his teeth and fist begin to clench and tremble. She knew what was going through his mind right now. His friends, his mother, and of coarse Arcee were possibly dead. In that moment, upon seeing the sheer turmoil on Leobreaker's face, all of her fears of left her and she knew it was time to return to the fight.

She then put her hand on Leobreakers shoulder and gave stern nod. Leobreaker took a moment to register the action and then nodded back before turning to the others.

"Alright, here's what we do. Rattrap, head to the Autobot base and dig to see if anyone didn't make it out. Airazor, Nightscream, fly over the escape routes that the Bots had set up. Vipra, go to the Harbenger and see if any of the Bots are using it as a makeshift base. Blackarachnia, get on the scanner and search for any Energon based explosions. If I know Miko, Bulkhead and Wheeljack, they'll be wanting some payback." Leobreaker lade out all the orders.

"What about you?" Nightscream asked.

"I'll be here waiting to find where ever the Wreckers are. Then I'll bridge there to get them back here."

"Uh, Jack." Blackarchnia called to him from by the monitor.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked up to her and looked at the monitor.

"A space bridge coming from that tower and several life signals. 1 of them matching... A Quintesson." She said, a growl coming from her voice as she spoke the species name.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon stronghold, Darkmount:

Megatron was sitting on his throne reveling in the victory he had gained. The Autobots were on the run and had no base to return to. Suddenly, a space bridge opened in front of him. Him.

Both Soundwave and Dreadwing raised there blasters from behind Megatron who the raised his hand to stop them as a cycloptic, Decepticon and a black shelled Quintesson. "Ah, Gamma Q, Shockwave." Megatron greeted.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave greeted back with a bow.

"I assume the two of you ariving here means that your experiments have finally born fruit." Megatron said as foot steps could be heard from inside the portal.

"But of coarse, Lord Megatron. Behold, the first of the your new legion of Predacons." Gamma Q's horned blue face said as Predaking stepped out of the bridge in beast mode joined by, a cyan Dragon with golden claws and red wings, a red bull with black shoulders, hips and horns, a black Tiger with orange stripes, and a large Spider with a black body head and thorax , a bronze abdomen, purple legs and green eyes.

"But that's not all we brought." Gamma Q's female face said before shifting to the pharaoh face. "We also went to the former base of the group known as 'MECH' and we found this. "He said as one of the Sharkticons and walked up to Knockout and handed him a case holding a Spark which the red Con recognized to be Breakdown's.

"From what Soundwave has told be over our communications, the Human who took Breakdown's body would make a fine Predacon." Shockwave said.

"What of Airachnid and the Human boy?" Megatron asked.

"They have thus far evaded us, my Lord." Gamma Q's horned face said before switching to his demonic face. "However, that is why we brought this he said as two more Sharkticons stepped through the space bridge dragging a white Autobot with blue legs, a blue stripe in the center of his chest, a light blue optics.

Meanwhile in the rubble of the Autobot base:

Smokescreen was leaning over the mortally wounded Optimus Prime, doing everything he could to keep him from losing concionous from Energon loss.

"Come on, Optimus. Stay with me. We still need you. We still need a Prime" The warrior said in a panic.

"It... It is alright Smokescreen." Optimus said in exhaustion. "I can sense... Another... Worthy... Of Being... A Prime." He said in a whisper before passing out, barely even alive at this point.

"No, no no no!" Smokescreen paniced before he heard a rumbling from above him as a giant grey Rat busted from a nearby wall. Smokecreen pointed his blaster at the Rat who then transformed in to Rattrap.

"Waoh, take it easy there, Tex." Rattrap said as he threw his hands up. "I'm a friend. Jack Darby sent me." He said as Smokecreen got a skeptical look on his face.

"Prove it. Jack would have told you to say something to prove you were with him." He said.

"Green for go." He said as Smokescreen lowered his blaster. Rattrap then looked over all the gear that was still there. He then placed his fingers to his ear. "Hey Legs, can you here me?" He asked over the sub wave.

"Rattrap, how many times have I asked you to stop calling me 'Legs'?" Blackarachina asked.

"About as many times as I've said that's going to happen." Rattrap responded. "Anyway, I've found two of the Bots in the rubble and the big guy is in bad shape." He said.

'The big one?' She thought before realizing who he meant.

"Hang on, I'm opening the bridge." Blackarachnia said as she opened up the ground bridge behind Rattrap who then signaled and Smokescreen lifted Optimus on to his back and they headed through the portal.

Upon stepping through the other side of the portal and seeing Blackarachnia, Smokescreen once again raised his blaster, thinking that she was still an enemy.

"Woah, easy there, Smoke. She's okay." Leobreaker said as he stepped in front of the blaster.

"Jack?" Smokescreen asked in shock, recognizing his friend's voice as he lowered his blaster. "But, how?" He asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, we have to get Optimus stable. Help me get him to our med bay.

Meanwhile, at the Harbinger:

Bumblebee was making panicked beeps a whirls as Ratchet looked over the young man on the table in front of them.

"Bumblebee, I'm sorry. But I don't know enough about Human anatomy to help him." Ratchet said as he was scanning the injured body of Raph.

"I know someone who might." A voice came from behind them as Vipra slithered in, in her silver, gold, and red Cobra form before transforming in to her robot mode.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked as he and Bumblebee both pointed there blasters at him.

"My name is Vipra. I'm here to help.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ratchet asked.

"Not everyone is destined for a normal life." She quoted Ratchet's words to Jack and June during the Orion Pax incident.

"Where is he?" Ratchet said as he and Bumblebee lowered their weapons.

"Vibra to home base. I need the bridge." She said as the portal opened behind her and she signaled the medic and the scout to fallow her.

Upon reaching the base they were greeted. By Leobreaker and Smokescreen. "Lay him down over here." Leobreaker said as Bumblebee beeped in surprise. "I'll explain once we have everyone back together, Bee." He said as he grabbed a med scanner. "Oh no." He said as he scanned Raph.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"Punchered lung, internal bleeding, and third degree burns. No doctor could help him at this point." Jack said in a solemn low voice.

"So, there is nothing that can be done?" Ratchet asked as Leobreaker cupped his head in his hands before he glanced over at the CR chamber.

"Maybe there is." He whispered. "It's a longshot but we able to save him." He said as he turned to Vipra and quickly said "Bring me the serum."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well, there you go. I hope you like this chapter and again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll try not to take so long next time. Well until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	5. Return pt 2

Chapter 5

Return pt 2

Okay here we go. You guys know the routine by now. On to the reviews.

LegionnaireBlaze: Well, not exactly this chapter. But soon.

dracologistmaster: Thank you.

duskrider: No and no.

redwolf23456: Thank you.

Rubius: Thank you.

demetrismil2: Thank you.

apexawesome: Chapter 1: Yeah, that's what Jack is short for. Chapter 3: Among maybe a couple others. Chapter 4: Me give more.

Now then... Let's kick it up!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Leobreaker took a few minutes to explain about the Shell program that had been used on Blackarchnia to make her a Decepticon and had explained that the program had since been deleted.

Ratchet and Bumblebee, having known Skyreacher back on Cybertron, had always suspected that some sort of Con mind control had been at play to turn her in to a Decepticon and were more than happy to have her back on their side. Ratchet especially, given the fact that Blackarachnia was an even better medic than he was and was one of the few Cybertronians who knew the procedure for synthesizing Cybertronian organs.

Any way, the two medics were hard at work trying keep Optimus alive.

"How is he?" Leobreaker asked.

"We won't know anything until the scan is done. But right now, it's not looking good." Blacharachnia said.

"If only we had gotten to him a few cycles sooner." Ratchet said in solemn voice.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Leobreaker said, trying to reasure the old medic while already thinking of a backup plan.

"Leobreaker get in here!" Vibra called from the command room.

"Stay here and do what you can." Leobreaker said as he went to the control room. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nightscream just called us." She said as she put him on the speaker.

"Boss, you there?" He asked.

"I'm here, Nightscream. What is it?" He asked.

"I found an energon Mine that some of your friends were attacking and things have gone south. We've got Cons of both flavors here. And something else happened." Nightscream said in a voice that made Leobreaker feel uneasy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The Human girl that's with them. Predaking is here and... he hit her with some of his Energon fire." Nightscream said, causing Leobreakers eyes to widen.

"I'm on my way." He said as he turned. Bumblebee, I need you on the Ground Bridge. Vipra, Rattrap, Smokecreen come with me." He said before walking over to the table and grabbed in the Energon Bow he used for long range attacks in Robot mode before walking back to the computer. "Airazor, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm following an Autobot ship carrying Arcee and someone called 'Ultra Magnus' to the battle at the mine.

"Ultra Magnus is here?" Smokescreen asked in shock.

"I read about him in the data base here. It'll be good to have him on our side." Leobreaker said as he walked to the Bridge gate and nodded to Bumblebee who then activated the Bridge.

At the mine:

Bulkhead was using his body to cover Miko's burnt body while using his free hand to shoot at the Veicons, Sharkticons, Insecticons and even the three Preds that were attacking them. Wheeljack in the meantime was slicing at all the Cons making sure they wouldn't get to his friends. All of a sudden, the Tiger Pred lept from behind Wheeljack and transformed before pulling out a 3 bladed dagger.

Before the Predicon could hit the Wreaker however, Nightscream swooped down and transformed before slicing the back of the Predicon's hand and causing the dagger to fall before he grabbed the Pred's arm and hit him in the face with the sonic blast. Wheeljack wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and simply kept fighting.

"Tarantualas, deal with him. No doupt he is connected to the traitor." Predaking said as the male Spider-bot began rushing for Nightscreem. Just then, the Ground Bridge opened and Vipra shout out in Snake mode, wrapping around Tarantulas' legs and transformed, throwing Nightscream a sub machinegun and pulled out and spinning her own pistol. Rattrap the came out of the Bridge weilding a large machine gun before flipping to avoid and blast from a near by bug-bot before separating the gun in to two smaller machine guns.

Predaking was just about to fire out his Energon flames and fry everyone when suddenly, Leobreaker rushed out of the Bridge and used a near by bolder to jump up and bite on to Predaking's nech before tossing him to the ground before landing on his feet and running over to Bulkhead, with Smokescreen close behind him.

"How is she?" Leobreaker asked after transforming in to his bot mode.

Bulkhead was shocked to here Jack's voice coming out of the new body. But he quickly shook it off. Mostly because of the condition of the girl at his feet. "She's barely breathing." He replied.

Leobreaker then pressed his fingers to the side of his head. "Airazor, how far out from us are you?" He asked over the sub wave.

"About 3 minutes." She replied.

"Can you get close enough to that ship to use one of your Bridge feathers?" He asked.

"Already am." She said.

"We'll meet you back home then." He said before calling the base. "Bumblebee, open the Bridge." He said. Before turning to Smokescreen. "Get her to the other chamber. We'll cover you." He said as he pulled out his bow and began shooting at the Cons as Smokescreen sped through the Bridge and everyone began following him.

Predaking, who had recovered from the earlier hit, got up and shot his Energon flames at our heroes. In responce to this, Leobreaker jumped in between the Predacon leader and his friends, transforming back in to his Lion form and firing out his Energon roar which met Predaking's own attack in a beam struggle.

Leobreaker kept the struggle up for a moment until everyone got through bridge before pushing back with all his might and knocking Predaking down once more before the Bridge.

Predaking then transformed back in to his robot mode with in growl.

"What in the pit was that?" The Tiger asked as he transformed in to a thin bot form with a four horned helmet.

"It would appear that Darby, and the Traitor have been busy." Predaking said. "Razerclaw, Tarantulas, come. We must report this to Lord Megatron." He said as he turned and walked away from the site.

Back at the ranch:

Our heroes had Just arrived back at the base and Leobreaker quicly transformed before walking to the CR chamber that Raf was in. "Good, he's stable. Alright, put Miko in the other pod inject the serum." He ordered before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Smokescreen asked.

"The hanger." He replied before he walked to the hanger as Ultra Magnus' ship had just been warped in before Airazor flew over him and transformed before landing next to him. The door of the ship then opened as Arcee and Ultra Magnus came out pointing their blasters at the two. "It's okay we're friends." He said as Arcee's optics widened.

"That voice. J-Jack?" She asked in sheer unbridled shock.

"It's me, partner." He confirmed with a smile as Arcee ran in to his arms.

"You've put on a little weight." She joked with a sob.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He joked back. "Cmon. Everyone else is here too." He said as he let Arcee and Ultra Magnus to the command room.

Arcee took a minute to greet everyone. Just then she noticed something. "Wait, you said everyone was here. Where are Optimus and Ratchet?" She asked. As if on queue, both Ratchet and Blackarachia both walked in from the med bay. It only took Arcee a moment to register who was next to the Autobot medic.

"Airachnid!" She shouted as Leobreaker put his hand on her arm while both Bumblebee and Ratchet stood between the two fems.

"It's okay. She's with me. She's alright." Leobreaker said getting an 'Are you off your meds?' look from Arcee. "I know it sounds crazy and I'll explain in a minute. But for now." He said before turning to the medics. "How's Optimus?" He asked as they shook their heads. "How long?" He asked.

"Minutes at best." Blackarchnia replied.

"Take me to him. I need to say goodbye to my brother." Ultra Magnus said getting the attention of the others. (Yeah, I'm using their relationship from RID 2001. Just with Magnus respecting Optimus a bit more.)

"Of coarse." Blackarachnia nodded before turning back to where Leobreaker had been standing. 'Did he just Batman us?' She asked in her mind.

"Sorry guys. Not enough time for a debate." He said as he grabbed the Forge of Solus Prime and it activated due him having been deemed worthy by a Prime during the Orion Pax incident. He then slammed the hammer down on Optimus as a bright glow enveloped the Prime and the Forge and for a brief moment in the light, Leobreaker's bronze armor became white, his hair became golden and his metal skin became a bright red before shifting back to his regular color scheme.

Optimus in the meantime was fully repaired and had his colors changed. His arms, face plate and most of his torso were now red and he legs hands and the horns of his helmet were blue.

Optimus then came to before sitting up. "There was only enough power for one more use he had said." Looking at Leobreaker, knowing exactly who he was. Leobreaker had heard from Smokescreen, what Optimus had planned to do with the forge and of it's limited power.

"We can find a way to recharge it later. Besides, you wouldn't have sacrificed any of us for Cybertron. You don't deserve any less from us." Leobreaker said as he held out his hand. Optimus could only shake his head with a slight smile and take Leobreakers hand.

The two of them then walked back to the command room and everyone looked to the Prime as he firmly said. "Autobot's, let us take back out our home."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

There you go guys. I wanted to make up for the long wait between chapter 3 and 4. Next time will most likely be more setup before finally storming Darkmount. Also, would anyone be apposed to me adding Scourge from RID 2001 in to this. Please vot in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	6. Return pt 3

Chapter 6

Return pt 3

Okay let's get going with chapter 6. But before doing so. On to the reviews.

docologistmaster: Thanks for the input.

vesperon: I'll try.

Meta1213: I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with who Miko is.

duskrider: Yup.

Whitefang24: Thank you.

Redrangerlegacy: Transmetal 2 Optimus Primal sans beast mode.

David: Possibly.

Fox Boss: I did enjoy that. Thanks.

KillerDragoon: RID 2001 Scourge. Not Cybertron Scourge.

Gold Testament: I'm working on that.

StrongGuy159: Thank you.

LegionaireBlaze: That was the plan.

Tarnett40yahoo: I'll think about it.

IrunaLyoko: Here you go.

Zak saturday 1" Here it is.

Enigmus-288: Yes.

Wolfycoyote: There will be.

Mcledenenxd: Here you go.

Guest 1: Yes.

Guest 2: Wrong Scourge.

Gilgamesh gate: Thank you.

Now then... Let's kick it up!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were looking the metallic cocoons that their Human partners were in after being place in the CR chambers to be healed.

"Miko." Bulkhead whispered as he clenched his fists in both worry and rage.

Bumblebee used some of his beeps and whirls while placing his hand on the Wreckers shoulder.

"He's right. Miko's to much of a scrapper to let go." Leobreaker joked as he walked up behind them to watch over the progress of his friends. Just then, he looked over to see Arcee who was glaring daggers at Blackarachnia.

"You okay?" He asked as he walked up next to his partner.

"I just don't understand how you can trust her after all she's done." Arcee cringed.

"What the shell program did." Leobreaker corrected getting a confused. Letting out a sigh, Leobreaker began to explain. "When the Cons captured her, she was loaded with a program by a Quintison scientist name 'Gamma Q' on top of being loaded with an early version of the Serum that made me and my animal friends what we are today. The program was the personality we knew and hated while the real her was inside trying to fight." He said.

"So that is what happened to Skyreacher." Optimus said as he and Ultra Magnus walked up to Leobreaker and Arcee upon hearing the conversation, Arcee's optics widening upon hearing that name.

'Skyreacher?' She thought in disbelief, knowing that name from when Tailgate was searching for her back during the war.

"Are you quite certain that the program is gone completely?" Magnus asked, ever the cautious one.

"Don't worry. I trust Blackarachnia with my life." Leobreaker confirmed.

"Blackarachnia?" Optimus asked, having not heard the Spider-bots new name up till that point.

"The name was my idea. We both figured that neither of her old names fit anymore." Leobreaker explained.

As the two were talking Arcee continued to look like a dear in the headlights. 'I don't believe it. She's Talegate's sister.' She thought as she looked dumbfounded at the techno organic medic.

Meanwhile at Darkmount:

Knockout looked over at the CR chamber in the medical center that they had made in the tower before focusing his attention back to his operation. 'It makes me sick to think Megatron is even considering allowing that spawn of a glitch to work with us after what he did to your body, my friend.' He thought as he took the spark out of the protective casing and placed it in to Breakdown's repaired chamber.

Suddenly, Breakdowns optics lit up as he shot forward and activated his gun before Knockout put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Breakdown. You're okay." Knockout said as Breakdown lowered his weapon. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Airachnid had critically injured me. I could barely move and I leaking Energon badly. Last thing I saw before everything went black was a face resembling what the humans would call a 'demon'." Breakdown explained.

'So, Gamma Q lied to us and has had his spark this entire time.' Knockout thought while clenching his fist. "Well regardless, it's good to have you back. You've missed quite a bit." He said before he began to explain what ad been happening in Breakdown's absence.

Back at the ranch:

"So, what should we do next?" Ultra Magnus asked Prime. But Leobreaker was the one to answer.

"After Miko and Raf are back on their feet, we should contact Fowler, get everything we can for support." He suggested.

"No, we can not allow a single Human casualty." Optimus insisted.

"Optimus, at a time like this, it's all or nothing. There are only fourteen of us and hundreds of Decepticons and who knows how many Predacons. I'm sorry to say. But we are going to need Human help." Leobreaker said.

Optimus took a moment to consider the former Human's words before reluctently nodding. "You are right, Jackson. We have to muster all the allies we have." He said before turning to his brother. "Magnus, are there any other Autobots that we may be able to contact for assistance?" He asked.

"None that would be able to reach us before Megatron began his conquest of the rest of Earth. The colonial planets are simply to far away. The closest being Velocitron which is several dozen parsecs from here." The Autobot commander explained.

"So, all we have is your ship, my armory, the US military, and the scans of the Decepticon tower that Ratrap got before finding you." Leobreaker summed up before the two brothers looked to him before he led them to a table and brought up a hologrid of Darkmount. However, before the three could start making a plan, a beeping could be heard from the CR chambers.

Leobreaker quickly ran over to the chambers before they both opened and the protoforms of Raf and Miko stumbled out the latter of whom fell over before being caught by the Lion-bot.

"Miko, are you okay?" Leobreaker asked as Miko weakly tried to get up.

"What happened?" Miko asked groggily, not even knowing where or what she was at the moment.

"You and Raf were knocking on deaths door. We had no choice but to turn you guys in to organic Transformers to save you." Leobreaker explained.

Miko started become fully aware of her surroundings as she looked up in to Leobreakers optics and was able to fully realize who was holding her.

"Jack?" She asked, getting a nod from her friend before jumping in to his arms. "You're okay." She smiled as she hugged him getting looks from both Blackarachnia and Arcee. Miko then looked down at her hand then over to Raf who was leaning on Bumblebee for support. "So..." Miko began getting back her adrenaline junkie grin back. "When do me and Raf get vehicle modes?" She asked.

"Sorry, Miko but that's not really an option." Leobreaker explained as he signaled for Bulkhead to grab Miko and stepped back. "You guys are going to need something a bit more..." He began before transforming. "...Natural." He said as Miko got a grin on her face.

"Sweet." She said as Leobreaker signaled for Airazor and Nightscream to take Raf and Miko to select their beast modes.

Back at Darkmount:

On a chained table in the medical center of Darkmount Cylas' new optics jolted online and he looked down to see a red armored arm and a purple hand.

"What happened to me?" The former Mech commander asked.

"Apologies, but your Human body was to badly damaged to move freely and Breakdown had to take his body back. So your new mutation was the best way to make you of use to us." Gamma Q explained as he walked up to examine Cylas who examined his new body before noticing six new limbs on his back and quickly learned how to use them as he made an attempt to stab the Quintison only to suddenly feel a sharp pane in his chest.

"Ah, ah, ah." Gamma Q mocked as he held up a container with what appeared to be a piece of a spark. "I was informed of how little you could actually be trusted. So I devised this to ensure that you didn't rampage against us." He said, as Cylas stared at the Spark fragment.

Back at the ranch:

Bulkhead was leaning against a wall looking at the exit point of the base.

"How long do you think it will take them to get back?" The Wrekcer asked as Leobreaker past him and put a case on a low shelf before opening it and pulling out a small device.

"Miko probably already picked out her alt mode and their just waiting on Raf to pick something he likes." Leobreaker guessed before the door opened as Nightscream and Airazor flew in being fallowed by a Rhino and Cheetah who then transformed to reveal Raf and Miko respectively. "Not bad." Leobreaker commented looking mainly at Miko.

"Yeah, we figured we needed to get forms that make up for our shortcomings." Raf said, eluding to his need to have some mussle to go with his brains and for Miko to have speed with her skill for raw destruction.

"Now that we are all together, it is time to contact Agent Fowler." Optimus said, getting a nod from Leobreaker who led him over to the com systems to contact their Human ally.

Meanwhile at an undisclosed military base:

Willian Fowler and June Darby were sitting in and office as he looked over reports of the evacuation of Jasper.

"Any news on the Autobots and the kids?" June asked, feeling worried about Miko and Raf as much as the Autobots themselves.

"Nothing. The Cons are more than likely watching for Bot transmissions." Fowler said in a slight growl being at the mercy of Megatron. Just then, the desk phone began to ring. "Fowler here." He answered.

"Hello, Agent Fowler." Optimus said over the phone.

"Prime/Optimus!" Both Humans exclaimed in joy at hearing the Autobot leader.

"Is everyone alright?" June asked.

"Everyone is fine, June. Though something has happened to Raf and Miko." Optimus said, not quite knowing how to explain it.

"What happend to them?" Fowler asked.

"The same thing that happened to me." Leobreaker said, causing both Fowler and June's eyes to widen in shock.

"Jack! Are you okay, where are you?" June asked in somehow both panic and relief.

"I'm fine, Mom. I can bridge both you and Fowler over here and I'll explain everything." Leobreaker said before signaling for Rattrap to open the bridge which June practically sprinted through with Fowler close behind.

"Jack? Jack!" June was shouting.

"I'm right here." Leobreaker signaled as June looked up in shock before he meekly said... "Hi, mom."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time our heroes gear up for the assault on Darkmount. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
